The Final Fight
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: I couldn’t breath. My lungs were on fire. Pain shot through my body. Lying in the middle of the football field, I tried to find a way to get help. If your wondering why I’m laying here it is because of one of my close friends. Valerie Gray.
1. The End?

ODP-bangs head agenst keyboard I should be working on anything else I know. But I came up with the idea, and even though it is not really good, it's really sad, I had to write it. Is just a short little oneshot I came up with. I hope you like it!

P.S. I will update TU ASAP! Sorry its' taking so long

* * *

**Vlad:** Jack, I need your help. You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you?**  
Jack:** An old friend? No. _You?_ Yes.

* * *

The Final Fight

I couldn't breath. My lungs were on fire. Pain shot through my body. Lying in the middle of the football field at Casper High I desperately tried to find a way to get help. If your wondering why I'm laying here it is because of one of my close friends. Except she didn't know it was me. Valerie Gray is a close friend of mine but she is also a ghost hunter. She despises ghost ever since they, I mean I, supposedly "ruined" her life. But, unknown to her and the rest of the world except Sam, Tucker and my older sister Jazz, I am part ghost and also her #1 target.

I was trying to stop another ghost that was trying to attack the town and she started shooting at me. I caught the ghost in the Fenton Thermos, a device my parents invented that traps ghosts, and while avoiding her shots, I quickly made my way away from town. As I was flying, I tried to avoid her shots. Finally she managed to hit me. As I began to fall, she took that opportunity to try and destroy me for good. Rapidly firing at me, she hit me many times. I was hurt really bad and I managed to use all my strength to fly away from her before I crashed here.

Now as I lay here, I realize I'm alone. No one is here to help me. Once Valerie finds me here all of her built up anger and fury will surly drive her to try and destroy me, as usually. But this time, I fear, she might actually succeed.

* * *

If only there was a way to get a hold of Sam or Tucker. Maybe if I could get to the school. There are phones in there.

I slowly tried to sit up. I barley got my head off the ground before massive amounts of pain shot through my body.

That didn't work exactly as I planned. If only my cell phone hadn't been destroyed. Stupid Technus.

I closed my eyes. Everything hurt.

"There you are, ghost boy." A familiar voice said. "You thought you could escape me. You are sadly mistaken, you pathetic ball of ectoplasm."

I opened my eyes. Valerie was standing over me in her red ghost hunting suit, a gun pointed straight at my face.

"You never get tired of this, do you?" I said splurring out what I was trying to say, gasping for breath after every couple words.

Hum. That's interesting. It hurts more to talk than it does to breathe. Let's try to make this a short conversation.

"I'll never stop until you are out of my life for good." Valerie said not moving a muscle, gun still pointed at my face. "And I'm going to make sure that happens."

"Couldn't you just give it a rest for once? I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." I replied struggling to breath.

"No! You ruined my life and now it's time for me to ruin yours." She said, wrapping her finger around the trigger of the gun.

"Wait. Stop." I managed to say, my speech slurring as I spat out words.

"Why?" She said slightly lowering her gun. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because people around you will be hurt. People you know and care about. Do you really want to hurt them?" I responded

Valerie thought for a moment and then turned her attention back to me.

"No. I don't want anything to happen to them." She said pointing her gun back at me. "That's just another reason why what I'm doing is the right thing to do. I can't let you hurt anyone."

She squeezed her finger on the trigger and let the gun fire at me. It hit me in the chest. The pain was unbearable. I stopped breathing and the world went black. Somewhere in the distance I heard Sam's voice shrieking my name.

* * *

OPD- Ummmm. I think Ijust killed Danny. Wow that was really sad. I wanted to cry after I wrote it. Somehow I think this is going to be alot more than just a oneshot. Oh well keep watching to see if I update! Thanks for reading! 


	2. I Promise

ODP-See what did I tell you? It wasn't going to stay a oneshot. I just couldn't leave it at that. I'm suprised I got it up so fast though. Oh well. I guess you probably want to read it now. Hope you like it!

P.S. I case you can't tell it's from Sam's POV.

* * *

**Sam:** Wow, in the world of freaky, hairy frozen people with bad breath, you're a legend

* * *

"Where is Danny? I asked myself as I stood waiting out side the Nasty Burger so we could go on the ghost patrol of the town. "He was supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago." 

Oh well. If he's this late it must be something important that's keeping him. I'll start without him. He'll catch up eventually.

I got on my scooter, making sure I had my Fenton Thermos with me, and began to ride around town, checking for ghosts

* * *

The box store is empty, which means no box ghost. And that basically finishes the patrol for the night. Danny still never showed up. Wha ever his excuse is, it better be good. 

As I began to go towards my house, I heard shots going off around the corner. I turned around my scooter and headed towards the noise. Before I could make it around the corner, something flew over my head. I looked up and saw Danny flying over me.

There he is. Where is he going so fast?

Then I saw following closely behind Danny was Valerie Grey in her ghost hutting suit, shooting at Danny.

Great. He ditches me to go play with his girlfriend. I better follow him to make sure she doesn't try to kill him again.

I followed them for several blocks until they stopped at Casper High. From the street where I stopped I saw Valerie shot Danny. He fell out of the sky and landed somewhere around the football field.

Oh man. That did not look good.

I jumped off my scooter and started running towards the field where Danny landed. As I got closer I saw Danny lying on the ground and Valerie standing over him with a gun pointed at him. They were saying something to each other and it obviously didn't look like Danny was winning that conversation. I started running faster towards them and then boom!

"DDDDAAAANNNNNNNYYYYY!!!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

His eyes closed and two pale white rings formed at his waist. The rings moved up his body in ether direction, transforming him back into Danny Fenton. I rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him.

"Danny! Danny!" I cried shaking him. I turned around and looked at Valerie. She just stood, looking at Danny. "Look what you did to him! How could you?" My mind was racing. No words could express what I was feeling.

Valerie didn't say anything. Just the look on her face described everything. She was scared, scared that she actually hurt him, and confused, still not fully comprehending what just happened. Slowly she began to back away before turning and running.

I turned back to Danny. He wasn't breathing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tucker's number.

"Sam I told you, I can't help you guys with the ghost patrol tonight. I'm grounded, remember? Tucker said when he answered the phone.

"Tucker get over here now! Something happened to Danny!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Wow. Sam slow down. Where are you? What happened?" Tucker said.

"We're at school. Tucker you have to get over here. Valerie shot Danny. She shot him, Tucker. Tucker you have to come here now." I cried into the phone.

"I'm on my way over Sam. I'll call an ambulance. Sam, it's going to be ok." Tucker said calmly.

I hung up the phone and looked at Danny. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale.

Is he ok? What if he isn't? What did she do to hurt him so bad? Now that Valerie knows will she tell anyone? What if his parents find out?

"Danny please wake up." I cried shaking him

* * *

Tucker, Jazz Danny's parents and the ambulance arrived several minutes later. The ambulance workers put Danny on a stretcher and loaded him in the back of the ambulance. I tried to climb in the back of the van with Danny. 

"Sorry Miss. Only his parents are allowed in with him." One of the workers told me, pushing me away. Jack and Maddie had already climbed in and were sitting next to Danny.

"No please. You have to let me go with him." I begged.

Tucker and Jazz grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"It's going to be ok, Sam." Tucker said calmly.

"Come on guys. I'll drive you." Jazz said

We got into the back of Jazz's car. Jazz started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, trailing behind the ambulance that held Danny and his parents. Silence filled the car the entire ride. By the time we reached the hospital, Danny was already being looked at by doctors. Jack and Maddie were sitting in the waiting room, Maddie's head buried in Jack's shoulder as she cried. I sat in a chair, Tucker and Jazz on ether side of me, and pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

30 minutes passed before a doctor came out from behind the large, swinging double doors. He slowly walked over to Danny's parents. Silently, they stood up out of their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm afraid I have some bad news. We did everything we could for him but I'm afraid your son was dead before we could get to him." The doctor said. "There is nothing more we can do for him. I'm sorry." He went back behind the double doors. Maddie began crying hysterically as she buried her head in Jack's shoulder. Jack put his arms around her and held her tight.

I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head in my knees.

This can't be happening. It can't. Danny's not dead. He can't be.

Tucker put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. On his face was a gloomy expression, his eyes filled with sadness. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He knew nothing he said could make a difference at this time. Everyone knew nothing they said could make a difference. So no one said anything. There was several moments of silence before the double doors opened and a man walked out from behind them. I recognized him right away. Vlad Masters.

What does that cheesehead want now? Why does he think he can show his face around here at a time like this?

He entered the room and walked over to Jack and Maddie.

"Jack, Maddie. I'm sorry to hear about your loss." He said. "But he had this coming." He mumbled under his breath.

"Vlad. No offense but this isn't the best time." Jack said.

"Oh but it is. When I heard about poor Daniel's death I hired a team of private doctors to investigate his death. I've gotten the test results back and I'm afraid to say he was killed by an ectoplasmic energy blast."

"A ghost killed him?" Maddie asked. "What ghost would want anything to do with Danny?"

"Danny Phantom. Think about it carefully Maddie. Where does he show up most often? The school, the mall, Nasty Burger and your own home. All the places Danny spends most of him time. He was obviously, for one reason or another, haunting Danny" Vlad said.

"That's it. The next time I see that ghost kid he's going down and this time for good." Jack said determinedly "Come on Maddie. I have to go invent something to destroy that ectoplasmic slimball."

Jack and Maddie left the hospital and Tucker, Jazz and I followed them out.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Jazz asked when we got to the parking lot.

I just shrugged my shoulders and stared at the ground. Tucker looked over at me.

"I think we'll walk." He replied.

We turned away from the hospital and began the walk home. When we reached my house I quietly mumbled good night to Tucker and turned towards the door. Before I could set foot on the first step Tucker grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I looked up at him.

"Sam. It's going to be ok." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"No. No it's not Tucker." I said my eyes filling with tears. "It's not ok. He's dead, Tucker. He's dead and nothing you say can change that."

"It will be ok Sam." He replied calmly. "This is Danny we're talking about. He's not going to give up without a fight."

"He can't fight Tucker. He's dead."

"Sam. Danny's a ghost. He can't die. He'll be back. I promise."

"How can you promise? Danny promised he'll always be there for us at look what happened."

"He will, Sam. He will." Tucker said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Good night, Sam."

"Night, Tucker." I said heading up the stairs to my house. Before opening the door I looked up at the sky. Millions of tiny, brightly glowing star scattered the dark night sky.

"If Tucker is right and you are out there Danny, I just want you to know… I love you" I whispered to they sky

* * *

Danny's POV 

My eyes snapped open. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a small piece of land floating deep in an unknown part of the ghost zone. There was no other ghost anywhere and it was darker than normal. I looked at my hands. I was in ghost form.

How did I get here? Where is here? What happened?

Then all the memories of what happened with Valerie at the school came flooding back to me.

Am I dead?

* * *

ODP-So there it is Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Keep reading and watch for updates which will hopefully come soon. 


	3. Danny's Return

ODP-Look! I finally updated! I am still writing stories. I just haven't had a lot of time to finish or update them. Hopefully I will be able to finish this and The Future is Now soon and post some other stories I am working on. So ejoy Chapter 3 of The Final Fight.

* * *

Jazz: By the way Danny, just so you know, I'm onto your little secret. 

Danny[_spits out his water_ What secret?

Jazz: The clumsiness, the nervousness... I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend.

Danny: It's a lie, I'm not a ghost! I mean, she's not my girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"This plan has worked out better than I thought." Vlad chuckled to himself. He was deep underground in his ghost lab under his mansion in Wisconsin. "Now with Daniel gone and Jack and Maddie spending all their time desperately trying to destroy the non-existent "Danny Phantom" this gives me the perfect opportunity to take over the city, kill Jack and make Maddie my wife. Oh won't this be fun."

* * *

Deep in the ghost zone Danny Phantom was trying to piece together what had happened. 

"But if I'm dead how am I still here?" I thought. "Unless."

I tried to turn back into Danny Fenton.

"Danny Fenton is dead. Which means Danny Phantom still exists. Which means." I gulped. "I'm full ghost."

I collapsed onto the ground.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay here because every single ghost in the ghost zone is out to get me and I can't go home for obvious reasons like I'm not human anymore. I don't know what to do." I got up off the ground and began flying through the ghost zone, trying to navigate my way to a portal to get home.

"I wonder how Sam is." I thought, remembering about the fight with Valerie. "I think she will be happy to know I'm alive. Or at least part of me."

* * *

"Gosh. I thought I would never make it here." I thought as I finally flew through the Fenton Portal into my parent's lab. 

I looked around shocked. It was a mess. Parts were laying everywhere and all the weapons were gone.

"I don't even want to know what they are up to but for some reason I have a feeling I am going to find out." I thought.

I flew up into the living room and looked around. It was empty. I then began looking through the rest of the house for my family.

"Where is everybody?" I thought. "It's already dark outside. Aren't they usually home now?"

I left my house and flew around town to in search for my family. Finally I see my parent's car. It is parked outside the cemetery. I flew in to see what they are doing. Once I got there I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. My own grave. In front of it stood my parents, crying. I froze for a couple seconds before I fell to the ground crying.

I heard the click of my parent's weapons being loaded above my head. I knew it was pointed at me. "There you are ghost boy." My dad said. "You are going to pay for everything you've done to us."

"I'm sorry." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Why? What are you sorry for? For murdering my son. For taking away part of our life." My dad said angrily.

"For failing you." I said sadly looking up at them.

"What are you talking about, ghost boy." My dad questioned.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you but I guess this was the one thing that hurt you the most." I said to them. "I'm sorry and I love you guys."

"Don't talk to us that way you ectoplasmic scum bag. Drop the act and tell me why you killed my son." My mom said.

"I let him die because I wasn't strong enough to save him and now I'm stuck with the consequences." I said bitterly as I stood up.

"I don't know what kind of a sick joke you are playing here but I'm not going to listen to it anymore." My mom said charging up the Fenton Bazooka.

"Danny!!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was Sam running towards me.

"Sam!" I exclaimed. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I pulled her close to me and closed my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Danny. You're alive." Sam said to me. "I was so worried. Vlad said you were dead."

"Sam." I said pulling away from her. "I am dead."

"But then how are you here?" Sam asked confused

I took a deep breath. "Danny Fenton is dead." I said sadly "I'm full ghost now."

Sam looked at me for several moments. "I don't care she finally said. "You're still here and that's all that matters to me."

I hugged her. "I…" I began. "I love you, Sam."

Suddenly Sam was pulled away from me.

"No." Sam shouted. "Let me go!"

"Sam." My mom said pointing a gun at me. "You have to stay away from him. He is dangerous."

"No he's not!" Sam shouted pulling away from Jack. "He's not evil. He's not dangerous. He's never even done anything to you."

"Except killed my son." My mom shouted bitterly. "He killed Danny. My son Danny. You still think he is good and not evil after he did that to Danny. I would think you of all people would care that he killed Danny."

"He didn't kill him. He is him." Sam said to her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Danny. Danny Fenton. Your son." Sam said.

My parents lowered their weapons. "What are you talking about?" My mom asked.

"Mom. It's me, Danny. Your son." I said to her.

"I don't believe you." Maddie said. "How could my son be a ghost?"

"Remember a year ago when you were building the ghost portal and you couldn't get it to work but I did. Well I went inside the portal to see if I could fix it. When I went inside my hand hit the on button and it turned on with me inside it." I explained. "Ectoplasmic energy was fused into my DNA making me half ghost."

My mom gasped as she thought about what happened. "So you were Danny all along? I mean Danny was a ghost. I guess that would make sense because Phantom showed up right after the portal accident and that is right when Danny started acting strange. Oh I'm sorry Danny." My mom said throwing her arms around me. "But." She pulled away from me. "Danny Fenton died. How are you still here?"

"Danny Fenton, my human half is dead. I'm full ghost now." I said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Danny." Maddie said. There was an awkward silence for several moments. "Danny." My mom said softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How did you die? Vlad said that Danny Phantom killed you but that's not possible." Maddie said.

"Ok you know the Red Huntress." I began.

"The person that flys around on the jet sled chasing you all the time?" Maddie asked.

"Ya." I said. "She is actually one of my friends Valerie Grey. I accidentally got her dad fired and now she hates me. Vlad Masters…"

"Vlad? You mean my old collage buddy. What does he have to do with this?" Jack interrupted.

"Let me finish. Vlad Masters is also half ghost. He is my archenemy. He hates me and is always trying to destroy me. So he gave Valerie a ghost hunting suit so she can do his work for him." I explained." The night I died I was capturing a ghost that was destroying the town. I caught it and I was heading home. But then she started chasing me. I tried to get away but she managed to hit me. I fell to the ground and she just got so angry that she killed me."

My parents just stood shocked. "Wait you meant hat sweet little girl at your school that liked you is the one that killed you?" My mom asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Vlad's a ghost?!" My dad exclaimed thinking over what I had said.

"Yes and he is also a crazed up fruitloop who is out to kill me and this time he finally succeeded." I responded.

"Why would Vlad hate you?" My mom asked.

"Because I try to stop him from killing dad and marrying you." I said

"So all those jokes about killing Jack were real threats?" My mom asked.

"Pretty much ya." I said.

"Danny I'm so sorry about everything." My mom said. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

Sam, my parents and I left the cemetery and got into the car to drive home. When we got there was something waiting for us.

"Jack!" My mom called panicked from the kitchen.

Sam, my dad and I ran into the kitchen to see what happened. When we got into the kitchen my mom handed a note to us.

_I bet you wondering where your precious daughter Jazz is. Don't worry. She is safe with me. It's too bad you'll never see her again. I'll take good care of though. For now. _

_Signed _

_Danny Phantom_

My dad read the note and turned around and pointed his gun at me.

"What is the meaning of this ghost boy?" My dad shouted. "What have you done with her?"

"Dad." I said calmly. "It's me Danny. I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh right." He said lowering his gun. "I'm still trying to figure this out."

"I get it." I told him.

"Then who took her?" My mom asked.

"Vlad." My and Sam said at the same time.

"But would he be stupid enough to keep her at his house in Wisconsin?" Sam asked.

"Probably not. I think he would have brought her to his lab in Colorado. Where he had Danni." I said.

"Let's go then." My mom said.

"No way." I told her. "I'm not letting you guys come with me. Vlad is dangerous. I'm not going to let him hurt you too."

"Daniel Fenton. We are coming with you weather you like it or not. Now let's go save your sister." My mom said.

* * *

ODP- So there it is chapter 3. There is ether going to be 1 or 2 more Chapters after this. So keep watching for updates and Please review. Bye! 


End file.
